Explicitly Forbidden
by aradian nights
Summary: Jason is forbidden from going on a mission for reasons unknown, and so he grumpily bums around the cave with Garfield Logan and Billy Batson.


**{explicitly forbidden}**

"I'm not a _baby sitter_!" Robin objected, his lips curling into a snarl. Garfield flinched, and grasped a fistful of Miss Martian's cape, his green eyes going wide as he looked between Robin and Nightwing.

Miss Martian's face contorted, her irritation with the young Robin plain with her expression. She placed a hand on Garfield's head, smoothing his hair back gently as she stepped forward to give Robin a soft reprimand. Nightwing beat her to it, folding his arms across his chest and scowling down at the boy. Robin stared up at him in defiance, his chin raised high as he mimicked Nightwing, folding his arms across his chest.

"Hey, uh, Nightwing," Gar said quietly, his eyes drooping a little. "It's okay, I—"

"No, it's not okay." Nightwing watched Robin with a frown. Robin merely forced his face to go just as steely. It was what he did best, mimicking Dick Grayson. "Robin, you aren't baby sitting anyone. Batman explicitly forbade you from this mission, so you're staying here with Gar, kay?"

"But—!" Robin gasped, blinking rapidly.

"Nope!" Nightwing clamped his hands over his ears. "Not hearing it!"

Robin growled and Nightwing slid away, smirking as the boy's fist flew out. "You're such an _asshole_—!"

"Nah," Nightwing laughed, kicking Robin back when he moved to strike him again. The Team members looking on looked half shocked, though they were growing accustomed to the violent affection their Bats showed toward each other. "You're just a brat— whoa!" Nightwing gasped as Robin's heel struck his shoulder, and he curled backwards, bouncing on the tips of his fingers and landing back on his feet. "Nice one."

That forced Robin to freeze, his anger fading fast. He felt a little warm at the praise, and he blinked slowly, his mouth opening and closing. He frowned, and his defensive stance went lax. "Thanks," he said quietly.

Nightwing smiled, and gave the boy a slight shove. "C'mon, Little Wing, quit whining," Nightwing said, catching Robin in a headlock, much to the younger boy's vehemence.

"Shit, _ow_, get off—!" Robin rasped, twisting in Nightwing's tight grasp. "I hate you— so much, you motherfu—"

"Now, now," Nightwing taunted, shoving Robin away. "Little ears, Rob, little ears!"

"Oh come on," Garfield whined. "My 'little ears' have heard way worse, y'know!"

Robin studied the younger boy, and he smirked to himself. He rubbed his neck, which ached dully from Nightwing's grip, and he glanced around to his teammates, who were simply waiting for the show to end. Artemis was smirking at him, and he gave her a wink in response. Robin noticed Aqualad watching as well, his expression level, though an amused smile was creeping at the corners of his lips. Robin gave an exaggerated sigh, and he winced, still rubbing his neck.

"Well," he said in a lofty voice. "Fine. I see how it is." He stomped forward, grabbing Garfield by the arm and ripping him away from Miss Martian. "Have fun, losers."

Garfield blinked up at him, his pale face twisting in confusion. He turned around as Robin continued to drag him, and he waved back at M'gann, who was watching with raised eyebrows. Gar, admittedly, had been around the Team for much longer than Robin, but he also was not actually part of the team. He only lived at the Cave because M'gann lived at the cave. Otherwise they would probably never actually see the boy.

"You know," Kid Flash said, "I've just got this deep, nagging _feeling_ we're going to regret this later."

Robin ignored him. Because he was totally right.

"_Recognized. Captain Marvel. One-Five_," said the cool designation voice. Robin glared down at the younger boy as he dragged him to a stop, turning to look back at the Zeta Tube.

"Hi, guys!" chirped the large man, exiting the Zeta Tube with a bright expression. Robin suppressed a groan. He was in a naturally very bad mood, and it was only growing worse as the day progressed. "How's it hang— oh." The man's face fell as he looked around, and he managed a sheepish smile. "You guys have a mission, don't you? My bad."

Zatanna was the one to step up, giving Captain Marvel a pat on the arm. "Sorry, Cap," she said gently.

"Hey, Billy!" Gar cried, waving his arms. "You can hang with us!"

Robin groaned aloud this time. He gripped Garfield's arm tighter as Captain Marvel beamed at them, flying over with an expression of pure excitement on his features. In all honesty, Jason just wanted to go back to the manor and watch TV, or read, but no. He was stuck feeling like shit with two chatter boxes to make him feel worse. _Why the hell am I not allowed on this mission?_

"Hey, Robin!" Captain Marvel exclaimed, smiling down at him after the Team said their farewells and departed. Robin glared up at him, but the boy in the man simply didn't notice or didn't care. "Thanks for letting me hang with you guys, I'm just so _bored_, you know?" He gave a hearty laugh, and Robin stared at him blankly.

"Yeah, sure," he said, rolling his eyes. Of course, no one could see that. "Lose the old man costume, though, okay? It really creeps me out."

"What?" Captain Marvel looked taken aback, and so did Gar. "Really?"

"Um, yeah," Robin said, wrinkling his nose. He scratched his head, and he shrugged. "It just… I don't know. It's super unnerving, okay?"

"Oh gosh," the man gasped, his eyes widening. "I'm sorry! Why didn't you ever say anything before?"

Jason gave a shrug. "In front of the Team?" He laughed sharply, shaking his head. "As if."

"If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll remember from now on," Captain Marvel swore, and he sounded very earnest. That startled Robin, who stared at him for a long moment, and he blinked as Captain Marvel smiled brightly. "_SHAZAM_!"

"Oh, Jesus _fuck_—" Robin winced, covering his eyes as lightning cracked, and as it dispersed the man morphed into a child. Billy Batson was a lot taller than Garfield Logan, but a decent inch or two shorter than Jason Todd, given that he was about a year younger. Billy smiled up at Robin brightly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his red hoodie.

"Better?" Billy asked, tilting his head.

"Infinitely." Jason glanced around the empty cave. Red Tornado was probably lurking around somewhere, but otherwise they were completely alone. Gar looked between them, and he smiled a little.

"So, uh, Robin," Gar said, elbowing Jason in the ribs playfully. Robin merely swatted his arm away. "Why exactly does Captain Marvel creep you out, huh?"

Jason studied the boy's face, and he raised his head high. "I have lots and lots of deep rooted issues from childhood." He shrugged, tossing a dark curl out of his eyes and smirking. "The short version is that I have trust issues."

"It's no big deal," Billy said, rocking on his heels. "I mean, I get it. Cap's me, but I guess it _is_ kinda freaky sometimes."

"Freaky is a good word," Robin said. "So, anyways, since we have a while until the jackasses get back…" Robin studied the boys' youthful faces, and he broke out into a grin. "Who wants to fuck shit up?"

"Like…" Gar's eyes lit up considerably, and he bounced up and down. "Oh my gosh. Dude! Like prank them? Because I've got a whole list of stuff I've been meaning to pull since like, last _March_."

Billy blinked at them, and he smiled brightly. "Oh, oh!" He waved his hands excitedly. "You could scrape the cream out of oreos and replace it with toothpaste! Freddy did that to me a few weeks ago. Though…" Billy gave a little laugh, and he scratched his cheek thoughtfully. "Wally might just eat all of them and not even notice."

"I'm pretty sure Wally would eat anything if it was served to him on a platter," Robin said. "But maybe something on a grander scale." Robin looked down at Gar, and he cocked his head. "What've you got?"

"Oh god," Gar said. "I've got bloody showers, air horns, and enough string to booby trap half the cave."

"Good." Jason smirked, cracking his knuckles as he turned away from the boy. "We'll start with Nightwing's room."

* * *

_Because Jason Todd is petty._

_Another prompt! It was Jason, Gar, and Billy hanging out. The reason why Gar isn't Beast Boy is because I figured that his powers came in a little before puberty. Because he doesn't join the Team until WAY later. Imagine how weird that shit must have been._


End file.
